wotfandomcom-20200222-history
Gitara Moroso
| status=Dead | death= | nationality=Unknown nationality | rank=Aes Sedai | title=Keeper of the Chronicles | gender=Female | height=Tall | hair=Snow white | build=Voluptuous | appeared= | lastappeared= | lastmentioned= }} Gitara Moroso (pronounced: gih-TAH-rah moh-ROH-soh) was an Aes Sedai of the Blue Ajah, advisor to Queen Mordrellen Mantear of Andor and the Keeper of the Chronicles under Tamra Ospenya. Appearance She was thought to be beautiful, almost voluptuous, with snow-white hair. She also was flamboyant enough for a Green or a Yellow with a fondness for jewellery. Moiraine Damodred thought her to be always just and usually fair, but kindness never seemed to occur to her. Strength and abilities In "The Wheel of Time Companion" Gitara level of strength is described as 19(7), putting her among the High Ranking Aes Sedai. She had the Talent of Foretelling. Her Talent seems to have been extremely strong and had major repurcussions, making her almost solely responsible for setting into place some or all of the major events of the series. History Gitara was 308 years old when she died. She was born in the year 672 NE and went to the Tower in 689 NE. After spending six years as novice and seven as Accepted she was raised to the shawl in the year 702 NE. Gitara was the oldest living Aes Sedai at the time of her death of which there is any record. In the 960s and into the early 970s of the New Era she served as the advisor to Queen Mordrellen Mantear of Andor. In , she advised Mordrellen's son Luc Mantear to journey into the Great Blight on a mission of importance to the survival of the world. Luc's sister, Tigraine Mantear, the Daughter-Heir of Andor, fell into a great depression at the news of her brother's disappearance. After bearing her son, Galadedrid Damodred, in the spring of , Tigraine received advice from Gitara Moroso that the fate of the world depended on her journeying into the Aiel Waste to join "the maidens". She did this, eventually passing over the Spine of the World and joining the Maidens of the Spear, an all-female warrior society of the Aiel. Queen Mordrellen died of grief for the loss of her children, and a brief civil war took place in which Morgase Trakand took the Lion Throne. A year later, the newly raised Amyrlin Seat, Tamra Ospenya, recalled Moroso to Tar Valon to serve as her Keeper of the Chronicles. Moroso's actions had far-reaching consequences. Tigraine (now called Shaiel), caught the eye of Janduin, clan chief of the Taardad Aiel, and they fell in love. However, they did not marry, as Tigraine did not wish to leave the Maidens. Tigraine fought alongside the other Aiel in the Aiel War of 976 NE – . She became pregnant with Janduin's son early in 978 NE and died on the slopes of Dragonmount nine months later, giving birth whilst the Battle of the Shining Walls raged around her. Her newborn son was found by an Andoran soldier serving in the army of Illian, Tam al'Thor. At the precise moment of the child's birth, several miles away in the White Tower, Gitara proclaimed that the Dragon had been Reborn and died from the shock of it at the age of 308. The only witnesses were the Amyrlin Seat, Tamra Ospenya, and two of the Accepted, Moiraine Damodred and Siuan Sanche. Tamra set several sisters the task of finding and guiding the child, but she and they were all killed by the Black Ajah. Moiraine and Siuan both dedicated the next twenty years of their lives to finding and guiding him. Moroso's Foretellings were clearly integral to bringing about the birth of Rand al'Thor; without them it is unknown how, or if, the Dragon would have been reborn. If the Dragon's birth were prevented, the Dark One would have been able to destroy the Pattern. However, it seems likely the Pattern would have forced the Dragon's rebirth another way, if the circumstances put into motion by Gitara failed, given the Pattern's propensity to spin out ta'veren to re-shape itself. This hypothesis is compatible with theories that the increasing number of false Dragons leading up to and during Rand Al'Thor's life, prior to him proclaiming himself the true Dragon Reborn, was the Pattern's attempts to spin out the Dragon again. Moreover, it is possible that Gitara Moroso was herself ta'veren to some degree, bending the pattern around her to bring about the rebirth of the Dragon. es:Gitara Moroso Category:High Ranking Aes Sedai Category:Channelers Category:Aes Sedai Category:Deceased Category:Blue Ajah Category:Keepers of the Chronicles